Miko no Musume
by fuyu-sakura
Summary: Hey hey! It's fixed! Mwah! Anyhoo, while visiting his mommy back home, Yoh Asakura meets up with a shaman also intenton winning the shaman fight... Problem? Yousei is a girl... And she believes that future opponents can't be her friends... RR!
1. Default Chapter

Miko no Musume Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I suppose you've already figured that out. It's fun to pretend I own it though. ^_~!! But seriously, the only charicter I can truely claim as my own is Yousei... Oh yeah... And of course, her mother. ^^; But enough of my rantings... On with the show!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anna... I have to come... My mom wants to see me before the Shaman Fight gets under way. I have to see her." Yoh sighed as they climbed the stairs to the Shinto Temple high in the mountains of his hometown. "I hope to maybe get her blessings before I have to fight."  
  
"As long as we're here, I suppose. But this isn't an excuse to get off of your training!!!" she sighed and fingered her prayer beads. "You're going to work just as hard here as you do at home!"  
  
"Yes Anna," He smiled nervously and continued the hike up.  
  
"So, what's your mom like?" Manta panted, coming to Yoh's side.  
  
"She's nice Manta. Although I really didn't see enough of her when I was young. I was always off training with grandpa, and she was always at the temple. But I remember her as a quiet and caring mother." He smiled, the breeze blowing thousands of cherry blossom petals down at them.  
  
"So let's hurry up and get there!" Anna barked and both boys grimaced, following diligently as Anna led the way to the shrine.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like someone's already here." Manta gasped. "But it's barely even sunrise! It must be one of the priests..."  
  
As they got to the very top and looked out onto the shrine grounds, indeed, there was a shadowed figure walking to the temple.  
  
"No. That's not a priest." Anna whispered.  
  
"How can you tell? Spiritual aura?" Manta asked, also whispering.  
  
"No."  
  
"An evil presence?"  
  
"She doesn't wear miko clothing."  
  
Both Manta and Yoh fall down anime style and Amidamaru appears from the memorial tablet.  
  
"I agree. Those clothes do not match the shrine maiden clothing I know." he took a long look at the dark figure and his face paled... well... as much as a ghost's face can pale.  
  
"What's the matter Amidamaru?" Yoh asked, standing and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"She seems familiar to me..." he managed to whisper and shook his head.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing... Ignore my foolish ranting." The figure opened the door to the shrine and looked around, shifty eyed, then entered the building and quickly shut the door behind her. "Come on. My mom should be here." Yoh ran forward to the shrine and threw open the door. "HEY MOM?!"  
  
"You needn't shout." A soft feminine voice cooed from the middle of the room and Yoh looked to see the shadowed figure kneeling on the floor before a statue of the Buddha. "Your mother is in the gardens, meditating. She will be in shortly."  
  
"Uhhh... Thanks. But who are you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I am mearly a young woman of a strange talent hoping to visit a mother and also to gain training." she replied, very coolly.  
  
"So your mom gives her services to this shrine as well?" Anna asked, startling Yoh, but the cloaked figure did not seem to stir.  
  
"Yes. But she has fallen mysteriously ill. I will be training with Keiko Asakura." she informed. "Speaking of whom... She is coming."  
  
Indeed, her words were true. In only a few minutes, Yoh heard a door open and shut, his mother appearing before them soon afterward.  
  
"Yoh! Anna! It is good to see you both." She smiled and took them into her arms, smiling.  
  
"Mom!" Yoh hugged her back. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"As I did you, son." She looked up, teary eyed. "But I am afraid I do not know your name."  
  
"Mom. This is Manta Oyamada. You know... The one who can see ghosts." "Ah yes. The boy with the sixth sense whom is able to see the spirits. I see." She smiled warmly and Manta blushed. "With a bit more training, you could probably be trained to integrate with spirits as my Yoh here does."  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather just stick with the sight." Manta murmured.  
  
Keiko nodded. "That's alright. There's nothing wrong with that." She smiled, then looked to the cloaked figure. "You must be Yukina's daughter, Yousei Fuyuhana."  
  
"Hai." the girl nodded and stood, removing her cloak. Yoh gasped and stared at the girl.  
  
This girl looked too much like Amidamaru. She had the same hairstyle and coloring. Her skin was much the same, and even though her eyes were different colored, they still held the same fierce edge that the samurai had. He looked to Amidamaru, and smiled. He had seen the resemblance as well.  
  
"Welcome to our shrine Yousei. I'm sorry your mother is ill, but she's asleep right now. I'll take you in to see her when she wakes up." Keiko informed and the girl nodded.  
  
"I see." she looked to Anna. "Anna? Correct? Those beads. They are used by priests and itako, are they not?"  
  
"Hai..." Anna said hesitantly.  
  
Yousei smiled.  
  
"Hold on! I've heard about you!" Manta gasped. "You're the lead singer for an up and coming band called KageMaho. you do mostly darker rock stuff, and it's rumored that you are not only a descendant of the famous Amidamaru, but you are something of a witch, or a psychic, or a-"  
  
"Shaman, actually." She smiled. "I inherited the trait from my mother. But you haven't had the privilege of meeting my integration partner." She fell silent for a few moments. "I suppose you shall have to wait until later to see Susano-wo."  
  
"S-Susano-wo?!?!" Manta stammered. "The rogue storm god?!"  
  
"Hai." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"That's right. I never told you. Yousei here has been training all her life, and within the past year, she's been able to call forth upon the assistance of deities. Of course, not the King of spirits, mind you, but several of the lower class, which is still very powerful."  
  
"No way!!! KageMaho just officially became my favorite band!!!" Yoh smiled broadly. "This is so cool!!!"  
  
"Are you also competing in the Shaman Fight?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah! I haven't been training for the past month just to sit on the sidelines and do nothing!!!" he replied, and Yousei smirked.  
  
"Then, in that case, I suppose we couldn't possibly be friends, if soon, we shall be enemies." She turned.  
  
"You're taking part in the Shaman Fight as well?" Anna gasped.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"But that's not a woman's place to do! Females aren't supposed to be included in the main fight!" Anna protested.  
  
"The world is changing. Shamans are too few. Women are growing stronger. Soon there will be a Shaman Queen, but no King at her side..." Yousei looked over her shoulder. "Besides... Haven't you ever heard of Queen Elizabeth of England, the Virgin Queen?"  
  
"H-Hai." Anna nodded. "Someday a woman will reconstruct the world... And I pray that this shall be the year..." and without another word, she exited the shrine and made her way to the gardens, leaving awe in her wake...  
  
***  
  
So anyhoo. this is my very first fanfic, so I expect that there be no flames in filthy language, and nothing but constructive criticism. Any little bit helps!!! Anyhoo, If I get a total of 5 reviews, I'll put up chapter 2... Maybe... ^^; Ciao for now!!! Fuyu Sakura 


	2. chapter 2

Hi Hi again. This is just the second chappy... I hope you like it. I   
  
really shouldn't have to say this but Shaman King is not mine. Thank you to all who reviewed!!! *hands out little Amidamaru-shaped cookies*   
  
YAY!! ^^; Now on with the show!!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noon rolled around and Yoh still found Yousei sitting in the garden,   
  
meditating. He sighed and walked over, sitting beside her.  
  
"Yousei?"  
  
she didn't reply.  
  
"Listen. I think it's great that you are competing in the shaman fight. But we can still be friends, or at least I think we can. It would be nice. And we could train together, become stronger together. Then there's no way we could lose to anyone else!" Yoh smiled, but the girl showed no signs that she'd ever heard the boy. She was off in her meditation.   
  
"I agree." she replied a few minutes later, and nearly scared Yoh out of his skin. "I will return to Tokyo with you to join your training when my mother is well."  
  
"Great." but then a shadow of doubt crossed his mind. "But won't your band mates protest that?"  
  
She shook her head. "Even though none of them are shamans, they   
  
understand how much this means to me, and I have a year of leave to train and participate in hte competition."  
  
"Cool," he smiled. "But are you sure you want to join Anna's training program?"  
  
"I do not think I would mind. It is probably much milder than what I have been doing myself." She smirked.   
  
A sliding door opened, and Manta stood there, his face pale and breath coming in pants.  
  
"Y-Yousei... Your mom-" was all the short boy managed before the young singer was on her feet and running for her mother's room....  
  
***  
  
"Mom?!?!" Yousei cried out as she burst into her mothers room and saw Keiko lying beside the door, knocked unconsious. Anna was beside her, trying to revive her.  
  
And in the middle of the room, with a malevolent smirk on her face, stood Yukina.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm not your mother." a voice that was not her own sneered. "I'm afraid your mother isn't here."  
  
"W-What are you talking about?!" Yousei shook her head. "Why are you doing this?! And if yo aren't my mother, then who are you?!"  
  
"Your mother isn't doing this." Anna spoke up. "She's possessed. An evil spirit has integrated itself into her body."  
  
"Heh heh heh," the body chuckled. "She's not as dumb as she looks. Yes, I took over the most avalible vessel just so I can live again! I never expected to be so lucky as to possess a shaman."   
  
"Mom, stop it!" Yousei balled her hands into fists, and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Stop it! You're really scaring me!"  
  
"Heh... Poor baby all frightened. Poor thing" the puppet cackled   
  
madly, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a knife. "You're no threat to me. Not in your state. But I think I better get rid of that girl. I   
  
don't like the look of her beads."  
  
"ANNA!!!" Yoh yelled from the door. She froze, looking up at the possessed miko with absolute horror in her eyes.  
  
"That's it!!! I love that look!!!" she cackled and brought her arm down, ready to plunge the long knife deep into the itako's back...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!! COuldn't resist!!! ^^; Pretty much the same as   
  
last time. No flames, or at least boring flames. It I get some   
  
construstive ones, I might keep em. ^^; Okeys. Get me more reviews, and I'll   
  
get you more chappys!!!   
  
Fuyu Sakura. 


End file.
